Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems
Mo' Marriage, Mo' Problems is the second episode of Season 3 on WWE Total Divas. Summary Ariane makes a career-changing decision that puts The Funkadactyls' future in jeopardy, as she and Trinity continue their separate careers; Nikki reconsiders freezing her eggs and consults with Brie. Meanwhile, Brie urges Daniel Bryan to see a doctor about his physical health, because of his injury. Recap We begin, on this week’s “Total Divas,” with the end. The end of Planet Funk, that is, as E!’s reality hit provides some behind-the-curtain insight on what led to the acrimonious collapse of the only living Funkadactyls in captivity. As it turns out, Naomi’s progress in the ring has greatly eclipsed Cameron’s, and it is decreed that the latter will be relegated to more of a valet role than a tag team partner until she is more ring-ready. Both of the Divas seem to realize this is the beginning of the end of their team, though Naomi seems determined to help Cameron ride her coattails to eventual glory. Cameron isn’t exactly on board with this, and negotiates a return to WWE NXT, where she can pick up her abbreviated developmental training until she’s ready to come back on her own. Naomi bristles at the idea of Cameron risking their (still-entwined) careers on a whim, but Cameron remains steadfast, and one blazing argument later, The Funkadactyls are no more. The Nikki Bella/John Cena saga from last week has a much happier conclusion: After discovering Nikki’s injections for the egg-freezing process, Cena initially worries that Nikki is beginning to pull away from him. Nikki’s subsequent decision to abandon her plan is met with such swift resistance from Brie Bella that it triggers the first (but definitely not last) big Bella fight of the season. Inevitably, Nikki decides to follow through with the procedure and Cena not only supports her, but agrees to nurse her back to health during the required 10-day convalescing period. On the other side of the Bella coin: Daniel Bryan’s back! Hold the “YES!”-ing, though, because he and Brie are having it out over Brie’s planned (and pricey) modifications to their new house. The lovers’ quarrel is put on ice when Bryan receives news of the neck surgery that will temporarily put him out of action and, he assumes (correctly, as it turns out), strip him of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The surgery is a success, though further complications lead to a longer recovery time than was suggested, and Brie resolves to compromise on the house issues and focus on supporting Bryan during his recuperation. Next week: Summer Rae’s back! Image gallery TD_302_Photo_01-3176913287.jpg TD_302_Photo_02-609388605.jpg TD_302_Photo_03-1398126763.jpg TD_302_Photo_04-3442552072.jpg TD_302_Photo_05-3124108702.jpg TD_302_Photo_06-591350820.jpg TD_302_Photo_07-1412988082.jpg TD_302_Photo_08-3297206563.jpg TD_302_Photo_09-3011531189.jpg TD_302_Photo_10-3544701008.jpg TD_302_Photo_11-2755717318.jpg TD_302_Photo_12-1028241788.jpg TD_302_Photo_13-1246661098.jpg TD_302_Photo_14-3559529545.jpg TD_302_Photo_15-2737646815.jpg TD_302_Photo_16-975469925.jpg TD_302_Photo_17-1294159347.jpg TD_302_Photo_20-4167732115.jpg TD_302_Photo_21-2406333189.jpg TD_302_Photo_22-375712447.jpg TD_302_Photo_23-1633933865.jpg TD_302_Photo_24-4278669194.jpg TD_302_Photo_25-2281733916.jpg TD_302_Photo_26-285814438.jpg TD_302_Photo_27-1712201264.jpg TD 302 Photo 28-4138795937.jpg TD_302_Photo_29-2176201527.jpg TD_302_Photo_31-2524351044.jpg TD_302_Photo_32-260037630.jpg TD_302_Photo_33-2021190504.jpg TD_302_Photo_34-3860627147.jpg TD_302_Photo_35-2434485853.jpg TD_302_Photo_36-135405543.jpg TD_302_Photo_37-2132094833.jpg TD_302_Photo_39-2561475190.jpg Category:2014 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 3)